


Arara...

by amayaghost



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader-Aokiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayaghost/pseuds/amayaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not feeling too well and Aokiji just couldn't tolerate your stubborn behavior anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arara...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it is quite short. Perhaps when I have inspiration I'll write a longer fic.

_'My head...'_

You grunt as you try to massage your head with your fingers. Pressing two of them and make a circular movement on the left side of your head. All the lights are blinding you, furthermore the works that need to be done before tonight are untouched and they only make you feel none better. You already are slightly feverish from last night and because you are a grown up, you decided to let it pass by. After all, taking a day off is just the same as working twice as hard the next day. However, your ignorance towards your own health has become a major problem to you. Everyone around you has point it out to you, but yet again their efforts are always to no avail. Everyone, especially him.

You close your eyes and rest your head on the headrest. At this moment, you are thankful that your superiors are considerate enough to provide their office workers comfortable chairs. Unlike some people, you think small details like this are important and not to be taken for granted. Taking a deep breath and two seconds after when you decide to exhale only to be held with a shock of a sudden comfort. Your warm forehead now feels oh so comfortable that it shows on your cheeks. Your cheeks now show a tint of pink as you blush with the relief of the headache. You smile because you don't have to second guess who it is.

 

_'Arara... I told you this morning that you should stay in bed.'_

_'Aokiji, I'm okay. It's just a headache. I'll be okay. And by the way, don't move your hand just yet.'_

_'Hm... Don't be too stubborn now. I don't need to tell you twice hm?'_

_'It's okay, don't worry!'_

You hear him sighs. He stops pressing his chilly palm against your forehead, and you feel slightly disappointed since you can really use a little more time from that comfort. Out of the blue he lifts you up on his shoulder, with no effort at all, as if you are like a small sack of potatoes. This is a surprise, since you are really aware of your weight.

 

_'Arara... Did you lose your weight again? Oi oi, you are working too hard. Come now, let's go to bed.'_

_'But I still have some work to do! Put me down, Aokiji!' You tried to protest._

_'Shh... Let's deal on that later okay?'_

_'But I...!' You struggle to get down but your effort is nothing to a man of his size._

_'Shh...'_

 

He places you on the bed, and hugs you securely so you can't get off and run to your desk. But, you can't deny it, he's too comfortable and you're too tired to try, so giving up is the best choice. You can feel his giggles from the top of your head as you now snuggle into his arms, nestling your face under his neck and onto his chest. The motion of his broad chest as he breathes in and out gradually cradles you as you slowly, slowly fall to sleep...

  _'Arara...'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do really appreciate it that you spend time reading this. If you want to tell me anything, do so, so that I can improve myself. ;)


End file.
